Short of Luck: Snowy Valentine's Day
by Osiriz-White-Fire
Summary: Cute little fluff in between Kyrie & Nero. One Shot.


_A/N_: This is before the whole Nero might be Kyrie's adoptive brother. Because...if it weren't...then I propose that Devil May Cry just causes people to have incest. It's also a little early for Valentine's Day. But I'm making all the Valentine's Day stories now to get them out of the way. *crosses fingers* Wish me luck you guys, this is my first fanfiction in a few years!

_Disclaimer_: Don't own, though if I would, I would make sure all the DMC potholes were fixed....

* * *

**  
Short of Luck: Snowy Valentine's Day**

It had been a while since Fortuna has seen snow like this. Considering that the last snow fall that I have heard of was when I would have been too young to remember. It fell from the sky in layers upon layers switching between light and heavy snow. Despite the differences, it always remained at a slow pace. Parts of the city still lay in ruins from the aftermath of Sanctus and I'll admit we still struggled to retain order.

It wasn't what I was worried about today. Every other day I would constantly be reminded of the destruction, having to help and what would happen to those who followed The Order so closely now that Sanctus was exposed for the man that he was. Or lack thereof is what I should say. No, today I was distracted by the snow and the beauty of the lady next to me as she smiled, her fingers intertwined with mine.

She was bundled up in a heavier jacket and white scarf as her hair hung down. It made her look older but in a good way, as well as beautiful. While I was stuck in the heavy jean Order jacket that had poorly sewn shut holes from being in fights with the demons that scurried this city just months before as well as the scuffles with Dante and the red hoodie that Kyrie nagged me to at least remove it so she could wash it. There also seemed to be a heavy scarf around my neck considering that she didn't want me to be in the cold without it. It's not as if I haven't suffered from cold weather before...

Though I guess she just cares, that's all.

I watched as she kept her eyes on the children, who even though they had suffered through the hatred and impending doom, seemed to be enjoying the large piles of snow that have built up. A small smile tugged at her lips. "It's good to see them excited over something," her kind voice spoke.

"Y-yeah," I muttered, turning away, realizing that I had been staring at her this entire time. My finger scratched at my nose subconsciously from its nervous habit. Hopefully, she didn't realize that my gaze had been on her this entire time. Ever since the False Savior incident and her admitting that she liked me for who I was, my emotions were still very subtle towards her. Not because I choose it, but...I'm just not much of a romantic person. I don't ooze alpha male when I'm around those I have feelings for.

"I guess we're not seeing the starry sky tonight," she smiled, holding out her hand to catch a few of the falling flakes.

"I guess not..." I glanced up at the sky. My eyes were greeted with nothing but a hazy, light gray color. There wasn't even a hint of blue, as though we had been trapped underneath a blanket that would never see the beauty of the sun again. I was hoping to spend Valentine's Day with Kyrie underneath the starlight, though it seems as though my plans failed and Mother Nature kicked me in the balls on this one. Why does it seem as though my luck always runs a little too short? Am I cursed or something? I let out an annoyed sigh, shutting my eyes for a moment or two.

"Nero?" she asked, small pricks of concern gracing her delicate voice.

I looked at her, smiling gently, "Nothing. At least I get to spend Valentine's Day with you. That's all I could have asked for." Her lips pulled at the corners, smiling. Her fingers held tighter in my grasp before both of her hands clasped around my own.

"Come on!" she cried with happiness.

"Come on...where?" I asked.

"Let's go play with the kids...!" Kyrie snickered gently, dragging me towards the snow heap where the kids had gathered. Oh boy...all I wanted to do was enjoy the snow with her, _just her_ and now she wants me to play with little brats? Valentine's Day was supposed to be relaxing under the stars, sharing a kiss and feeling generally good about each other. My heart already felt terrible since I didn't get a chance to buy her flowers or candy. Hell! I didn't even know what type of flowers and chocolate she would even like! I felt my lips frown a bit and I politely tugged her in a gentle manner to stop.

"W-wait..." I started. She looked at me a bit confused, concerned as though she did something wrong. With that single look it made me feel as if I had done something wrong. As if somewhere in the back of her head she was doubting everything about me. That she didn't want to be around me for what I was. "I...uh..." I leaned my forehead against her's, sharing the same cold air. It felt good against my face for I knew I was blushing. "Uhm..." No words could describe how I felt at this very moment. The beautiful snow that sparkled like her eyes, this swelling feeling in my chest along with skin contact and my rapidly beating heart.

"Yes?" she questioned. I could hear the small hint of playfulness in Kyrie's voice. She knows I still have some trouble with admitting to the truth, let alone showing anything that wasn't a hug or holding hands. I felt more like a kid than anything! It was either now or never. My lips brushed against her's in a soft kiss and I could feel the cold tip of her nose poke against my cheek. The seconds in my head started counting, afraid she would push me away. Before I could even get to one, she was already pushing back. All the fears that swarmed my mind about her hating me melted within those moments no matter how brief they were.

I broke the warmth in between our lips, licking my own. Her face was bright red and I'm sure even mine was. "I...love you," my lips curved into a genuine happy smile, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulder in admitting what my palpitating heart wanted.

"I love you too," she smiled.

"Happy Valentin—!" I scowled slightly, hearing the giggles of the nearby children. They had thrown a snowball in our direction, hitting me in the back. Kyrie couldn't suppress her own giggle. Like I said, my luck always runs a little too short.

"Happy Valentine's Day too, Nero."


End file.
